1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel circuit, an organic light emitting display, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP) and Field Emission Display (FED) have been developed to overcome some of the shortcomings of Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays. Among these flat panel displays, an organic light emitting display is particularly spotlighted as a next-generation display for its excellent light emitting efficiency, brightness, wide viewing angle, and fast response time.
An organic light emitting display displays an image by using Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) which generate light by the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has merits such as fast response time and low power consumption.